


Web of Silk

by elevators_not_worthy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ballet, Clint and Scott Are Besties, Dancer!Peter, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Hormones, Ice Skating, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Not Beta Read, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Can Dance, Precious Peter Parker, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Spidey Senses, Tags Are Hard, The Avengers Are Good Bros, They Are The Comedic Relief That The Avengers Need, They lived happily ever after, kinda though not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevators_not_worthy/pseuds/elevators_not_worthy
Summary: Peter didn't know how it happened. First he was patrolling, then he was webbing up a bad guy, then he felt a tingling in his stomach that led him to the outside of an apartment. After sitting there with this feeling in his body for 30 seconds Cindy Moon walked out of the apartment looking for something with a dazed expression.Peter and Cindy have a lot in common, the Avengers find out and Peter wont be left alone again. Especially when they find him doing something they didn't know he could do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm changing Cindy's backstory up a little for the sake of the fic. Most of this is canon compliant. This may be about 2-3 chapters long. Enjoy!!

Peter didn't know how it happened. First he was patrolling, then he was webbing up a bad guy, then he felt a tingling in his stomach that led him to the outside of an apartment. After sitting there with this feeling in his body for 30 seconds Cindy Moon walked out of the apartment looking dazed. He looked at her from the side of the building he was sitting and the buzzing grew louder in him. It wasn't his spidey sense going off, it was different almost like a desire but he blocked it away. Cindy locked eyes with Peter, how did she even know where he was hiding, thank god for the mask he was wearing to hide his pupils that he didn't even know were dilating. Peter crawled down the side of the building slightly and Cindy, the girl from his decathlon team walked towards him. And that is how Peter ended up where he is now.

The buzzing grew louder the closer Cindy was it was almost like it was trying to connect with her. Peters mind grew so dazed he didn't even startle when Cindy literally crawled the side of the building until they were on the rooftop. It's almost like Peter had spider hormones that were connecting with other human-spider mutants. Now Peter was here making out with his classmate and the buzzing and tingling was starting to die off. When the feeling was nearly gone Peter woke out of his haze and realized that he was kissing Cindy Moon, the cute girl from decathlon, in some of his classes, the girl who literally just climbed the side of the building. Wait. Just climbed the side of the building. Peter startled and made a small space between Cindy who remained silent with him for a long time.

“What the hell? Damn Spider-hormones.” Peter mumbled. “Wait. You just climbed up the building to get here!”

“Oh Shit! I wasn’t even paying attention. It’s like some buzzing controlled my movements or something.” Cindy ran a hand down her face.

“Wait you felt it too? I thought my senses were going crazy.”

“Me too! Wait, I just told somebody about my powers. Double shit. I'm soo sorry Spider-Man it's just something was buzzing inside me and lead me here.”

“It’s fine. It's just as much of my fault as well. So you have spider powers?” Peter responded.

“Yeah. I think i have had them for about maybe 2 years. They started showing in small things though like better balance at hockey, and my agility was extremely better, I could stick to things better, but only today i was able to really actually do something like that. It’s like you kick started them.”

“Oh. How did you get your powers?’

“Damn spider bit me on my ankle. You?”

“On my hand. So I guess you might have the same powers as me. You ever thought of playing the super hero gig?” Peter asked her

“No, I think that's your thing. I would like the train thought for when my powers are under control I can help people.”

Peter realized his mask was still up so he pulled it down and sat in a position where his legs dangled off of the building beside Cindy’s. He turned toward her and looked at her hands, her fingertips were pale and white and with his enhanced sight he could see silk.

“Do you spin webs?” He asked her.

“Yep, comes out of my fingers.” Cindy shot a small web into the distance “And I know your webs are synthetic and come out of your shooters, how did you make them.”

“I made the first version with scraps, then Mr. Stark made these with his supply. He lets me go over to his lab a lot to work with him and make webs.”

“So you know and work with the Avengers?”

“Yeah. They also know my identity and stuff. Oh maybe you can come over and train with me sometime I know I need more friends who have the same-ish skill set!”

“I don't know how they would feel about a teenager in their home messing up stuff though.” Cindy said as she looked down.

Peter looked at her and realized that he does what she just explained and they don't care. He felt like he could trust her so he breathed in and ripped his mask off. Now that he just did that he has a little bit of regret, but he can trust Cindy right? She is technically a spider too.

“Peter?”

“Yep that's me.”

“So you do know Spider-Man? And technically the Stark Internship is right?”

“Yep.”

“Oh my God ha that is so funny! Flash has no idea! Did you know he is like Spider-Man's number one fan?”

“He is?”

“Yep. Oh Shit you just revealed your identity to me. Uhh I won't tell anyone! Spiders promise! And I guess this also explains why I got tingly around you at school.”

“Huh I thought it was my senses overloading, like usual.”

“So you trust me?”

“Of course. I mean we don't really know each other that well, but we did just have a make out session and both of us have spider powers. You haven't revealed your powers yet.”

“Yeah I guess, If I did my parents would probably ship me off to some prison like place.”

“So you want to come train with me and meet the Avengers?” Peter stood up and reached his hand out to Cindy.

“Of course Peter.” Cindy grabbed his hand and stood up in front of Peter. Their breaths mixed and Cindy could feel the tingling of desire start up so she decided to break the eye gazing and silence. “So that was you in Washington?”

“Yep, Principal Morita has no idea he gave Spider-Man detention for saving students.”

Cindy laughed at that and let go of Peter's hand she didn't realize she was still holding.

“So do you have a Spider costume for training?” Peter asked Cindy

“Well my webs can weave together, I tried it. It is basically a white suit.” Cindy said

“Put it on, then I can take you to the compound and teach you how to swing.”

“Okay, and well my parents are conveniently gone for the weekend I could come by just give me a sec.” Cindy said as she spun webs out of her finger tips wrapping her small body and giving herself a small half-face mask.

“Wow that is cool.” Peter said as he slid his mask over his face.

“Do you think it is weird that I am now attracted to you?” Cindy asked.

“Only if it is weird for me to feel the same.” Peter answered.  
“Okay Spider-Man. Oh when we get there I don't want to announce myself can we just go to the training place or wherever I won't be hassled with questions?” Cindy asked

“We can go to my room. Im allowed to stay there whenever and I know them all well enough that they will ask questions when they see you. Oh and my window opens and closes from the outside as well so we can climb up the side of the building.”

“Ha you have a room in the compound Flash has no idea!” 

“So you wanna learn how to swing through New York?”

“Okay let's do it.” Cindy shook the nerves out of her body and readied herself.

“Since we have enhanced senses, or at least I do, I have a really accurate aim so just point your wrist or well in your case your fingers to the area you want to swing from.” Peter aimed to show Cindy “And shoot a web and grip it tight. Our webs are really strong and our bones are probably light from the bite.” Peter spun a web and showed Cindy. Cindy copied everything and was ready to swing off from the top of the building.

“Okay Silk ready?” Peter asked.

“Why did you call me Silk?”

“Well your webs are organic, and your outfit looks silky so unless you wanna be called Spider-Girl or something.”

“Okay works for me, and yes I am ready.” Cindy stated.

Peter counted down from three and launched himself off the building, Cindy followed soon after and the adrenaline rush was nice-ish. She spun web after web and was in sync with Peter. There were a couple of shouts from below from people on the streets and Cindy smiled to herself. They were swinging from building to building and soon they were swinging on a bridge and according to Peter about 15 minutes from the compound. 

Once they were done swing through trees Peter landed on the ground and Cindy landed beside him and saw the Avengers compound standing there in all of its glory.

“This is it.” Peter announced.

“No shit, its huge! Where is your room?” Cindy asked

“Ooh kinky!” Peter teased. Cindy punched his arm and he yelped. “It was a joke!”

“Think about that later, of course my silk sense will probably act up later and then we can kiss to calm them but now I kinda just want to not get caught by any security or the Avengers.” Cindy told Peter, Peter blushed at the first part and nodded along with the second part.

“Right okay. My room is on the other side by the back field, so just follow me.” Peter said and he took off running, Cindy followed him to the other side of the building. They stuck by the trees so nobody would see them. Once they were approaching the area that Peter said his room was by they made there way to the outside wall.

“You can climb walls right? Oh wait silly me we basically have the same powers lol.” Peter said.

“Did you just say ‘lol’ out loud?” Cindy asked giggling.

“Oh yeah if you want to be able to stand me and stay sane you need to know that I am a memelord with my friend Shuri and I say stupid shit out loud without thinking. I am just good at controlling it at school.” Peter explained as he started crawling up the wall, of course Cindy followed him up. They started talking while they were making their way there.

“Wait did you just say Shuri? As in Princess of Wakanda?” 

“Yep, we are like meme and science bros.” Cindy blinked at him as he continued to talk while they scaled the walls “I only get to see her when her brother visits, so maybe about twice a month. Your spider hormones won't make you jealous right? Oh here we are, my room.” Peter announced.

Peter ran his hand down the frame of the window until he found a secret button and pushed a sequence in it and the window popped open. Cindy followed him and crawled up onto the ceiling with him. Peter closed the window and they sat on the ceiling together silent with their thoughts until a voice spoke up.

“Hello Peter, I see you have brought a guest. Do you need anything?” Friday spoke through the speakers in his room.

“Um who is that?” Cindy asked confused as she looked around the room.

“That's Friday, she is Mr. Stark's AI. She basically runs the place, Friday is like Siri but like a million times better.” Peter explained

“Why thank you Peter.” Friday said

“No prob Fri, where is Mr. Stark and the others right now?” Peter asked

“Mr. Stark is on the main Avengers floor in the living room with Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff, Colonel Rhodes, Mr. Wilson, Mr. Lang, Agent Barton, Doctor Banner, and Sergeant Barnes. Miss Wanda and Vision are in Scotland as of right now and Thor is off world.” Friday spoke.

“Okay thanks Fri.”

~~~

Tony was sitting on the couch listening to the brainless movie that played in the background as he scrolled through some upgrade plans he had for some tech. The other avengers were watching the movie and some having small conversations here and there. He startled when Friday spoke up and grabbed his attention.

“Mr Stark. Peter has entered the building and is in his room.”

Tony just mumbled an ‘okay’ and went back to scrolling through his Stark Pad. The Kid should be down soon anyways.

~~~ 

“Wow, are the Domestic Avengers real?” Cindy asked..

“I guess, wait that's a fan fiction term right?” Peter asked

“Yeah, I see it on tumblr all the time.”

“Oh me too. So what's the plan?” Peter asked as he jumped off of the ceiling and landed in a graceful crouch.

“I guess maybe we could learn more about each other, if we may be fighting crime together in the future.” Cindy suggested as she jumped down from the ceiling as well and sat on Peter’s bed. Peter came and sat beside her.

“Oh okay well I like science and math, and I like to dance.”

“Huh I didn't know Peter Parker liked to dance. I play hockey and occasionally enjoy doing triple axles on the ice. And well I go to school with you so.” Cindy said.

“So what's the deal with us? This spider connection thing that makes us feel aroused around each other? The fact that we are now kinda attracted to one another? What about where our relationship stands, are we friends, strangers, spider-mates? Should I ask you on a date?” Peter spit out.

“Well maybe I could accept the date offer if we go skating because that is one of the only things I like to do other than swinging through New York.” Cindy looked at Peter and as their eyes locked both of their pupils dilated.

“Shit, it's happening again, Let's try to control this especially since we are in a bed and Mr. Stark could walk in any second.”

“Your right. So you wanna go out or what?’ Cindy asked

“I could go skating, my agility probably helped with that a lot. There is probably an ice surface around here close by since Mr. Stark is a billionaire and has like everything. Or he would at least know a nice place to go that would be empty.

“Okay. So you wanna try tomorrow? I mean there isn't snow but its fall and it is getting colder so there has to be a place even and indoor place we could go skate.”

“Yeah. Um so you wanna stay here or go back home before tomorrow?” Peter asked

“I could stay, I just got here. Maybe we could go sneak down to the lab or training area.”

“Agreed it would be fun okay since they are on the main level and I think we should be good. First let's get into normal clothes or something we can train in.” Peter said. Cindy shrugged and just ripped the webbing off of her clothes.

“You might want to look at the door while i change.” Peter said shyly and he blushed.

“I don't really care, also do you have like athletic shorts?” Cindy asked Peter.

“Yeah I do give me a sec.” Peter opened a drawer and rummaged a bit until he found black shorts that look like they should find Cindy. Cindy took them and muttered a ‘thanks’ as she changed quickly without batting an eye, she was already wearing a black tank top so she was good to go. “Huh so you don't care who looks at you while you change?” Peter smirked.

“Well all these years playing hockey with boys kinda does that, until you have to start changing in a different room because the ‘boys need privacy’ but now they have to start showering because they stink so they have a point.” Cindy said. “So this means that you shouldn't care either. I’m not pushing through, because we are basically connected.” Cindy shrugged

“Okay then.” Peter pressed the spider emblem and it fell to the ground as he put on his shorts and tank as fast as he could to stay away from embarrassment. “Okay let's go!” Peter opened the door and Cindy followed him out.

Peter showed Cindy around and they were soon sparring and Peter was showing her fighting techniques he learned from Nat. They were repeating some routines over and over and now they were tired and getting kind of bored with just sparring.

“You want to listen to some music?” Peter suggested while they he was in his defensive position against Cindy.

“Okay” replied as she swung for Peter’s side only to be blocked. Cindy grunted out as she got annoyed by the block

“Oh this is so sad, Friday play despacito and related music.” Peter playfully laughed at Cindy's struggle

Despacito started blasting throughout the gym without a response from Friday. Peter grinned and hummed along with the words. Cindy grinned at the familiar song and picked up her pace landing three hits on Peter with a satisfied smirk at every grunt of pain Peter let out. The chorus came quick and soon Cindy and Peter were mumbling the lyrics along while fighting. Cindy startled when Peter screamed ‘despacito’ just to distract her and lay a few hits and pin her to the ground. The song ended and they took a short break to get water while “Solo” by Clean Bandit played in the background. When that song ended more music started playing quieter.

“Have you ever done ballet?” Peter asked Cindy

“I have never went to a class, but I know how to do it.” Cindy replied

“Do you wanna try that too since i'm gonna go skating with you?” Peter asked Cindy.

“Sure.” Cindy paused as a frown settled on her face. “Do you feel that?” Cindy asked Peter.

“No. Fri turn off the music.” Peter listened closely to something then realization flashed across Peter’s face. “Shit someone's coming.”

“What do I do?” Cindy asked. It was a little to late because Tony walked in to the gym and stood by the doorway with a smirk on his face.

“So Peter I have a couple of questions for you like one, why are you blasting Despacito we can hear it from the common area, two why haven't you come say hi to us and three who's the girl?”

“Um we wanted music while we spar, I was with Cindy and this is Cindy Moon. She is my... friend.” Peter looked at Cindy and blushed. Peter could feel the tingling build up again. Shit. They are going to have to put this sense under control.

“Okay Peter, maybe you should bring Cindy to meet the rest of the team.” Tony suggested, he seemed a little to cool with Peter just bringing a random person into the compound without a heads up.

“Um okay.” Peter gave Cindy a panicky apologetic look before he followed Tony out through the hallways back up to the room. The three stood awkwardly in the elevator hoping the tension would go away. The sound went off alerting them that they arrived at their floor, the doors opened and they stepped out of the elevator. Cindy hid behind Peter and whispered something so quietly that only Peter would be able to hear it.

“Should we tell them?” She whispered. Peter subtly covered his mouth and quietly replied something back.

“It would make explaining easier. So I think we should do it.” Peter told her. He looked at her and she nodded back.

When the three approached the Avengers they looked at Peter and Cindy, some of them frowned and others like Clint, Scott, Sam and Bucky had shit eating-knowing grins on their faces. Because why else would Peter bring a girl to the compound. 

“Does Peter have someone to introduce us to?” Clint asked still smiling.

“Yes he does.” Tony waved at Peter to introduce the girl.

“Um this is Cindy, she goes to my school and alsohasspiderpowerslikeme.” Peter whispered the last part hoping nobody caught it, but he was wrong of course.

“What was that?” Scott asked.

Peter hesitated before answering, “She also has spider powers like me.” Peter slowly dragged out.

“Wait what?” Tony asked “You didn't tell me this!” 

“We panicked.” Peter said.

“How did you get your powers?” Bruce asked.

“Bitten by the same spider as Peter.” Cindy answered.

“Wait. I thought it died after it bit you though.” Bruce asked Peter.

“It fell off of my hand and bit Cindy on the ankle, I didn't know she was bit until today when…” Peter trailed off not wanting to tell the team about those events.

“When what?” Sam asked now.

“When both of our senses went off and made us both aroused because of the spider hormones.” Peter quietly said blushing hard.

“Ha! You two get turned on around each other! This is hilarious!” Bucky laughed at them, but this made him receive a hit on the arm from Steve who has been very quiet for a while.

“Basically.” Cindy said folding her arms in front of her.

“So your telling me that we now have two child spiders living in this compound?” Rhodey asked.

“Um i'm not living here, Peter is the only one who knew about my powers. Not my parents and they are out of town for the weekend so I have tomorrow and i'm going back to Queens.” Cindy told them.

“If we didn't find out about you where were you going to sleep?” Sam asked amused.

“I was going to sleep on the ceiling and she was going to take the bed.” Peter stated.

“You sleep on the ceiling?” Clint asked as the other Avengers looked surprised.

“Sometimes, it's comfier.” Peter shrugged and sat on a couch and Cindy sat down beside him.

“So what were you two going to do tomorrow?” Scott asked.

“They were gonna go skating somewhere and then do ballet.” Nat looked up from her phone she was looking at the entire time.

“How did you know that?” Peter asked.

“I know everything, I knew about her for a while маленький паук.” Nat replied going back to her phone.

“I'm just not going to ask.” Peter shook his head.

“Huh skating? Didn't take your for an ice skater Parker.” Bucky smirked.

“Well Cindy plays hockey, and I do dancing so we are putting two things together.” Peter said.

“Cap’s been pretty quiet, what do you have to say about this.”

“Oh well i'm just being careful, because now we got to teenagers here who go to high school and i'm trying to avoid a situation.”

“Wait, are you talking about your PSA’s? Because now that i'm looking at you here you must be so embarrassed to actually face teenagers about those kind of situations!” Cindy burst out laughing and Peter immediately joined in on the laughter.

“PSA’s?” Rhodey asked looking over at Steve who hid his face in his hands Peter and Cindy took this as a sign to leave.

“Okay whatever you two love spiders have fun we have something to discuss with Cap.” Tony waved them off.

“That could have been worse.” Peter said as they entered his room.


	2. Skates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So I guess you’ve never skated before?” Cindy asked Peter as they put on their skates. The rink was empty and it was just the two of them, thanks to Mr. Stark for renting out the ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically this chapter is kinda dependent on the fact that Peter has awesome powers, also this isn't edited i'm just trying to get this out for you guys<3 Also if you want to know what their skating looks like they are basically copying the gold medal pairs free skate Germany did in the 2018 winter Olympics.

“So I guess you’ve never skated before?” Cindy asked Peter as they put on their skates. The rink was empty and it was just the two of them, thanks to Mr. Stark for renting out the ice.

“Nope, first time but I should be able to pick up pretty fast.” Peter replied as he finished tying his second skate. Cindy nodded and stepped out onto the ice and started to skate some laps on the ice to warm up her legs. Peter stepped on the ice and almost slipped but used his hands to stick to the boards. He bent his knees and took a stride through the ice and picked up a small amount of speed.

~

Tony walked into the main room which some of the Avengers were occupying. They got their hands on the PSA’s and were watching them. Steve wasn't anywhere to be seen he probably ran off to hide from embarrassment. Peter and Cindy were off on their spider date.

“Oh my God! I cant believe Stevie actually did this and is saying to not do things that he did when we were younger!” Bucky laughed at one of the clips. The others who were in the room (Clint, Rhodey, Scott, Sam, Nat) were sitting on the couch laughing and joking about the clips.

“Are the spiders still on their date?” Nat asked Tony when he walked in.

“Yep. Been gone for maybe two to three hours by now.” He replied walking over towards the couch.

“Does anybody wanna go crash it and see how good Pete can skate?” Clint asked hopeful that someone might agree with his idea.

“Ha! He’s probably falling on his butt over there and needs something to hold himself up!” Sam laughed.

“Hey! Don't underestimate my protege. He can do a lot of things, skating is probably one of them.” Tony defended wondering if Peter could actually skate or not. 

“Yeah right! You wanna go check it out or not?” Clint got up and started to grab his jacket.

“Okay then let's go see him skate.” Tony said. The rest of the people in the room just got up and grabbed their coats to follow Clint out. They got into separate cars and began to make their way to the destination Tony sent them.

“We probably could have just taken the quinjet, it would have been faster.” Clint commented to Nat and Scott who were riding with him.

“Sure, because we need to grab people's attention by showing up to an arena in the avengers plane.” Nat sarcastically.

“Whatever, we are gonna be there soon anyways.” Scott chimed in.

~

“Your doing fine for somebody who has never skated before. Do a couple laps and you should be good to go.” Cindy complemented as she skated by with a lot of speed.

“Right, couple laps and i'm good to go.” Peter mumbled to himself. “If I fall I can just do a flip or something to regain my footing anyways, should not be that hard.” Peter increased his speed by a small amount and was making his way around the long length of ice, his confidence was building so he added more speed and was almost caught up to Cindy, she was a really good skater she pivoted and did crossovers as she skated backwards to watch Peter.

“Hey Pete, you got great balance right?” Cindy asked.

“Yep, i'm kinda just relying all on my powers here to stop me from falling so I must be pretty good.”

“Try to pivot backwards.” Cindy suggested.  
Peter nodded and watched how Cindy turned forward, he readied himself and quickly turned his blades and his body around to skate backwards. As he did this his blade caught and he fell on the ice cushioning the fall with his hands.

“Crap! Well that didn't hurt as much as I thought it would.” Peter wiped the snow off of his hands as he climbed back up, Cindy started skating over and helped him up the rest of the way.

“That was quite a fall, are you okay?” She asked

“Yeah, i'm fine.”

“Here just skate with me, I will lead and when I turn watch and just copy. When you pivot your blades need to slightly lift off the ice surface, then try crossovers. It's almost like doing shuffles and karaokes but your moving forward on ice.” Cindy started leading Peter around on the ice and when she did a fast pivot, Peter followed only slightly losing his balance but staying upright. They moved around the ice in sync until Cindy let go of Peter’s hands and they started skating beside each other and did crossovers together. Peter did a two foot spin on the ice and pivoted backward. Cindy was impressed at how fast Peter picked up.

“So you can spin?” She looked at him

“It's almost the same as ballet just on a surface where you can slip easier. So I think I should be able to do some sort of routine.” Peter looked back at her.

“Hey wanna try the gold winning routine for pairs free skate that Germany did in Pyeongchang?” Cindy jokes.

“Sure why not, I woke up one day and could do a double back flip, so I don't see why I couldn't be able to do that with you.” Peter shrugged back

“Wait actually?”

“Yeah. It sounds fun.”

“Okay then you have your phone?”

“Yep,” Peter took it out and pulled up the video in 30 seconds. “Right here.” He said as he lowered the device to look at the screen with Cindy.

They watched the video and studied the movements very carefully, they also tried the different moves in order to memorize the pattern and technique. Because of their enhanced agility and flexibility they were able to learn the tricks in a little under two hours, they practiced for about one hour until they were confident that they had it down. Peter heavily depended on his powers for this because before he had no idea how to skate but now he was about to perform a gold winning routine with another spider.

Peter skated over to the time box and plug his phone into the speakers. He had the song ready to go and preset. He pressed play and quickly took position by Cindy. They put their arms in position and began the movements with the twinkling song. They picked up speed going backwards and did their first spins and Peter prepared to toss Cindy over his head for an axle.

~

When the team arrived at the rink they quickly got out of their cars and made their way into the building and heard the soft music playing.

“Is this music giving anybody chills?” Scott asked. Clint nodded in agreement and Nat made a shushing noise.

“Lets go check it out.” Nat said. She led them quietly into the rink and they saw Peter and Cindy move their arms and body as they began to skate through the ice. The team swiftly grabbed a seat in the bleachers and watched the two as they picked up a ton of speed and Peter grabbed Cindy’s waist and throw her above his head as she elegantly spun threw the air and landed perfectly in Peter’s arms.

“Holy shit that was good!” Bucky whispered. The team shushed him and watched the pair skate in awe. Tony put on his smart glasses and activated Friday.

“Hey Fri, record this.” He said.

~

Peter and Cindy were too into their routine to notice the small audience they had in the bleachers. They linked hands and skated and did multiple twirls and spins on the ice. They both did triple axles in sync and landed perfectly. They added in a couple extra spins and flips just for the fun of it. The melody of the music was kind of relaxing and easy to follow as they glided on the ice. The music was coming to an end as they prepared the final few spins left to do. They slowly caught their breath and looked at each others out of breath face. A clapping noise started in the background, Peter froze and Cindy muttered a curse under her breath as their eyes were guided to the few Avengers standing in the bleachers.

“Why!” Peter muttered “Why do I always embarrass myself!”

Cindy let off a small laugh and looked at the team slowly making their way down the steps towards them. Soon they were standing on the player bench looking at the two, Tony had a smile of something that could be described as proudness. Peter basically hid behind her because he was embarrassed.

“Well I hope you got that on tape if you came all this way to crash a date.” Cindy put a hand on her hip playfully glaring at the team.

“Oh we certainly did, we got everything!” Sam laughed at Peters miserable face as he groaned and hid his face into his hands as he muttered things to himself. “You guys got talent to pull all of that off.”

Cindy shrugged and made her way onto the bench to untie her skates, Peter followed soon. They untied the laces and place the skates into the bag they both brought with them. Peter tried to ignore the states that the team were sending his way. 

“You did pretty good underoos.” Peter groaned at Tony's nickname for him and just walked away from them with Cindy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bNOnXTe4Ok&t=151s


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So dancing. Yay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unedited, and for the songs I just picked random songs used in marvel tributes that are on youtube lmao. And I am sooooo sorry that i haven't updated in like 1.5 months, i just never really got around to it.

“What are we supposed to wear when we dance?”

 

“I'm going to wear my Spider suit because it is really stretchy and stuff, but you can web yourself up or put on a pink tutu. It's just basically what we did yesterday at the rink just without skates and speed.” Peter looked at Cindy from where he was finishing up some homework he didn't get to do. Cindy just shrugged as she went to a bathroom stall to change into her web costume. She soon walked out and stood by Peter waiting for instructions.

 

“So do you know how to spin?” Peter asked, Cindy shrugged and Peter mumbled an ‘ok’ before he went to the middle of the room and put his feet into a T position. “Just try to copy me. I'm not the best teacher.”

 

“Alright.” Cindy said as she walked to the center of the room and readied herself into position. Peter swiftly moved his feet and twisted his body into multiple spins guiding with his arms and head as he moved in fast efficient spins on the spot. Cindy gaped at him and lost her positioning on the floor as her arms hung dumbly beside her and her mouth open as if it were catching flies. “You want me to do that?” Cindy basically cried in distress watching Peter slow his movements.

 

“Umm can you try?” Peter asked. Cindy huffed and replied with a ‘sure’ as she gathered herself into the middle of the floor. She positioned her feet and looked at Peter for guidance he nodded for her to keep going. Cindy took in a deep breath and quickly moved her body into a short messy spin. “That was fine for a start.” Peter studied the placement her feet were in. “Just move your feet like this,” Peter posed his feet into a proper position “and when you move use your arms to keep a good balance and your head should follow through with your body.” Peter then did a quick single spin slowly to demonstrate for Cindy.

 

“So that’s it? Just lead and follow through?” Cindy asked. Peter nodded. Cindy positioned herself once more and took a breath in and made eye contact with Peter he made a movement with his head to nudge Cindy to carry on. She quickly lifted her foot and made swift movements and she did about six spins. Her footing was lost when she lost focus and got over excited so she had to put her foot down to stop herself. “Oh my God. I actually did that without failing.” She looked at Peter and pushed away the senses she was getting from excitement otherwise she would end up kissing Peter.

 

“See how easy was that?” Peter asked her. She shrugged and looked up at Peter.

 

“It wasn't THAT hard. Probably could use some practice though. How often do you dance?” Cindy asked as balanced her feet into a t position.

 

“I have been dancing since maybe I was 12. Being Spider-Man only helped my balance and strength when it comes to standing on my tiptoes and spinning. I have been working on a couple different dance routines for a while now though.” Peter told Cindy as he took his mask off and placing it on a bench by the side wall of the square room. Peter came back to the center of the room and started spinning in circles just for fun.

 

“Can you show me one you have been working on?” Cindy asked Peter as he slowed his spinning down.

 

“Umm maybe? I'm not really good with everything yet though so..” Peter shrugged as he plugged his phone into the big speakers as he found the song he was looking for.

 

“Its fine its not like you could be any worse than me. Maybe I could learn a couple things from watching you dance.” Cindy sat down on one of the nearby benches that sat against the white wall.

 

"This is a really fast song, so I guess i'm sorry if I mess up." Peter scrolled through his phone to find the song he was looking for, once he found it he clicked on it and the beginning of the song smoothly played throughout the room. Cindy could tell the dance was going to start slow as “Let You Down” by NF played.

 

  _Feels like we're on the edge right now, I wish that I could say i'm proud. I’m sorry that I let you down. Let you down_

 

 Peter quickly positioned himself in the middle of the room and began to fluidly move throughout the rhythm. He swiped his right leg behind him leading him into a quick spin before he regained himself he guided his arms into a slow arch then bent over and kept up with the slow beat of the beginning of the song.

 

_All these voices in my head get loud, I wish that I could shut the out. I'm sorry that I let you down._

 

 Peter gracefully moved his hands over his head and did slunk onto the floor as he flipped himself over and flowed his legs through as he picked himself back up from the floor.

 

Once the rapping started, he picked up the pace and jumped and spun throughout the room.

 

_Yeah, I guess i'm a disappointment, doing everything I can I don’t want to make you disappointed. Its annoying_

 

Peter moved his hands in quick motions and did an aerial flip and back walk over as he started a fouette.

 

Cindy fished out her phone and started recording Peter.

 

  _I just wanna make you feel like everything I ever did wasn't ever tryna make an issue for you. But, I guess the more you thought about everything, you were never even wrong in the first place, right? Yeah, I'ma just ignore you,_

 

 Peter kept his spin up until the verse was over he then slowed down and let his body swing around with different flips for the next series of lines.

 

  _Walking towards you, with my head down, lookin' at the ground, I'm embarrassed for you Paranoia,_

_what did I do wrong this time? That's parents for you,_

_very loyal? Shoulda had my back, but you put a knife in it, my hands are full._

_What else should I carry for you? I cared for you, but,_

 

  _Feels like we're on the edge right now_

_I wish that I could say I'm proud_

_I'm sorry that I let you down_

_L-l-let you down_

_All these voices in my head get loud_

_I wish that I could shut them out_

_I'm sorry that I let you down_

_L-l-let you down_

 

Peter continued to move through the steady beat and kept up every once in a while he would do some cool flip or spin. The chorus came again and he moved his body with emotion as he spread his arms out and raised his right leg over his head with his right arm and brought it back down flooding into the ground smoothly and rolling until he swiftly picked himself up and spun on the ground.

 

Cindy watched Peter with her jaw dropped. She had no idea that Peter aka Spider-Man aka the kid that Flash always picked on, could turn his movements into a piece of art. Peter was so fluent with his actions and his flips and spins were near flawless going with the steady emotional song that played in the background. His dance was amazing, it was a talent that obviously only Peter’s close friends and family knew about. Cindy couldn't believe that this was hidden from everybody when he was so good at it.

 

The song continued to play and Peter’s dance started to slow as the beat and movements came to a slowing stop when it closed. Peter opened his eyes and turned around to face Cindy whose mouth was open wider that the distance the great wall of China covered. Peter’s face flushed a bright scarlet.

 

“So, what do you think?” Peter meekly addressed Cindy how finally picked her jaw up off of the floor.

 

“Umm Peter, do you know how amazing that is? Like you just made a masterpiece!” Cindy told Peter. Peter’s face became more red as he ducked his head to hide it

 

“Um thank you?” Peter never really got compliments for dancing since nobody knew about but him and a select few other people. He looked up at her and asked, “So you wanna try a freestyle, like a contemporary dance though? I can lead.”

 

“I guess, I won't be as good but we can try.” Cindy shrugged as she walked up to Peter.

 

“It will be almost the same as the one I just did, just more spins because the song is "Unsteady" so with the melody you can just flow with my arms. Our spider connections should be able to help to, like anticipate my moves for you to cooperate.” Peter took her hand and guided her over to the bench where his phone sat. He scrolled through and found the song. Cindy gave a sound or agreement for the song as she followed Peter back to the middle of the room. Peter nervously rested his hands on Cindy’s waist. And he counted the seconds until the first move as he moved Cindy's body to the side angling her as the first line was voiced.

  


_Hold, Hold on, Hold onto me._

_Cause i'm a little unsteady._

 

* * *

 

 

“Sir I have collected information on the ‘Spider’s Got Talent’ file on Peter.” Friday’s voice filled the room.

 

“What? Show me now!” Clint jumped off of the couch where he was laying before Sam got up to follow him to where Friday projected the video file she caught of Peter dancing.

 

“Though, I do believe this is an invasion of Peter’s privacy I-”

 

“I don't care play it!” Clint cut her off. Tony just sighed as he looked over to where the video began to play. The other avengers interest peaked when music started playing and you could see Peter starting to dance.

 

“Huh. Spidey’s got moves.” Sam nodded when the slow chorus of the song played.

 

“Fri, is this live?” Tony got up and walked toward the video playing on the hologram projected in the air. He swiped the video away when Friday answered with a “no”. Tony asked the AI to show the live footage, then seconds later the live stream from the room Peter and Cindy were occupying filled the tv in the room. The noise from the music filled the room and the team sat and watched in silence as Peter and Cindy gracefully moved in sync throughout the space with a skip in their step as the contemporary dance carried on.

“So what else does this kid have hidden from us?” Nat asked the silent room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i kinda cringed writing the dancing parts, but that might be just me. Also next chapter might be the last one since i was originally aiming around like 3-4 chapters.


End file.
